Contención
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Porque solo ella podía conseguir que sintiese paz en su intenso corazón. [Drabble]


**Acto Único**

* * *

 _Ya son alrededor de las diez del día y sabe que tuvo que dirigirse hacia el trabajo hace más de tres horas atrás, es excesivamente tarde y su celular por alguna mágica razón no ha sonado ni una sola vez desde que ha despertado, esperaba que su jefe se hubiese olvidado de su existencia por lo menos, por unas cuantas horas más para disfrutar del momento que se ha creado en su habitación. Las cálidas manos que siente alrededor de su cabello acaricandolo con una dulzura inexplicable son el impedimento eficaz para que alguien como Katsuki Bakugou olvidase por completo que era un héroe profesional. ¿Pero quien era él, un simple mortal, para separarse de tan dulce roce? Ni siquiera los villanos más despiadados podrían evitar sucumbir ante las sensaciones que en ese momento está sintiendo, y él, es la única persona que ha podido conocerlo. Parte de su corazón late orgulloso ante esa realidad, la otra está muy ocupada en bombear sangre hacia el lado equivocado de su cuerpo, pero no puede evitarlo de todas formas, los recuerdos que han vivido la noche anterior junto con el mágico momento de ser contenido en el pecho de aquella mujer son los responsables de que su anatomía reaccionase de la manera más equivocada posible, aunque a ella realmente parece no importarle demasiado, lo conoce y sabe que aunque no este haciendo nada, Katsuki siempre terminará con los mismos resultados. Por lo que se enfoca en mantener sus caricias durante ese momento y darle un dulce beso en la frente, él presiona más su abrazo, en un vano intento de fundirse con aquella chica._

 _Está atrapado en las redes de una nereida, y si existe una salida para que Tsuyu deje de acariciar su cabeza o su mano deje de sentirse tan magníficamente placentera bajo sus cabellos no desea conocerla en esa vida, es un dulce y cálido abrazo de la única persona que podría ocasionar un efecto tan sumiso como en Katsuki Bakugou, el héroe profesional capaz de destruir un centro comercial porque uno de sus compañeros lo encabronó lo suficiente, agradece que no haya sucedido en más de dos ocasiones, por lo que es conocido por ser un impulsivo hombre de mal temperamento. Pero si alguien lo viese en ese momento, entre sabanas desordenadas y ropas esparcidas por toda la habitación, estaría seguro que en cualquier momento se pondría a ronronear de placer, si es que consiguiese salir con vida al ser espectador de la intimidad de ambos héroes profesionales._

 _Nadie conoce aquella faceta que se genera cuando se encuentran bajo cuatro paredes solo por ellos dos, nadie conoce la intimidad que tienen desde hace ya varios años atrás, cuando entre bromas sin sentido y uno que otro jugueteo decidieron salir semanas antes de graduarse de la Academia. Nadie tampoco esperaba que cumpliesen más de ocho años juntos, porque Tsuyu es demasiado apacible para soportar alguien como Katsuki, y él es demasiado instintivo para que fijarse en alguien como Tsuyu. Pero no solo han funcionado bien por años, sino que han sido los primeros entre todos sus compañeros en comenzar a vivir juntos como una pareja._

 _De alguna forma extraña, se complementan y se apoyan ante situaciones difíciles, ambos conocen la vida que llevan por lo que no suelen tener mayores problemas cuando pasan semanas sin verse. Y consiguen una contención especial en los brazos del otro, porque Tsuyu siente que el fuego que emana Katsuki calienta su corazón de todas las formas posibles, y la dulzura de Tsuyu alimenta la necesidad de Katsuki al sentirse amado por un otro._

 _Y es por eso y por muchas cosas más que saben que no podrían conocer una complementación tan perfecta en otra persona. Porque solo ellos se conocen y comprenden bajo el velo de la intimidad y el amor incondicional._

* * *

 _Yo tengo un sueño, y es llenar tanto FF como wattpad de puro Katsuyu XD_

 _Nah la verdad solo me dio el bajón del romance y quise hacer un drabble, espero que les haya gustado. Tengo pensado hacer un fic de temática adulta con respecto a esta pareja, así que fue un pequeño ejercicio. Nos vemos~_


End file.
